Little Moments
by Winter.Waltz
Summary: Sometimes, we should just try to appreciate those little moments- GrayxErza drabbles.
1. Kiss

-Kiss-

It was a beautiful sunny morning as Gray stumbled upon Erza. She was heading to the guild after doing Lucy's groceries; a kind request from the blonde. The armored mage shoved the groceries in her team-mate's arms, not that he minded. They were talking about nothing in particular whilst sharing a few light smiles to one another. Within that time, Gray's eyes kept wandering around the redhead's lips, causing him to get disdained by himself since he'd already done it more than twice.

"Are you listening to me?!" Erza suddenly thundered.

"W-Wha…?" The ice mage responded, moving his eyes away from his friend's lips.

"What I was saying is, you should _really _stop that stripping habit of yours! Seriously, people think that you're a pervert and-

Suddenly, he did it. He turned over his shoulders and pressed his lips against hers, pulling each other into a short-yet-sweet kiss.

And then came the pain.

…

Gray raised his head and glanced at his surroundings. As he saw himself lying on the ground with a bruise on his cheek, some collapsed buildings around him and pieces of wood with dust covering his body, he could remember himself getting punched by Erza because of a kiss and thrown into a shopping district.

But while looking back into that fateful moment, the raven haired boy smirked, perfectly recalling a ghost of smile on the end of his armored team-mate's lips just before ending up in his current position.

-x-


	2. City Lights

**A/N: Hey guys! As you can see, I ****_used to be _****'The Fairy Tail Lover' but, I felt my user-name was getting kinda... ****_old _****so... ^_^ Anywho, thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it! And, please enjoy this chapter~!**

**Another Thing: This chapter's plot is set in the real world. Oh! And Gray's a... ****_writer _****here. Yes, I did it with the 'One Tree Hill' setting. Absolutely love OTH :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail *Tear***

* * *

-City Lights-

Erza was sitting in the cab, watching the lights flash by. She hadn't been in the city a lot yet, but she actually did love it there. It gave her some sort of feeling no other city or town ever did, though that didn't mean she would want to live there. Not at all even.

There was nothing better than Magnolia for her, she knew that.

As she looked outside again and saw all the city lights surrounding her, she couldn't help a smile. Maybe the fact that she loved being in New York was because most of the times she'd be there with Gray. She'd accompanied him a few times when he had to be there for one thing or another involving his books. She loved coming there and seeing him do the things he loves.

This time though she wasn't there with him. Or better, not yet. He had been away on a book tour for a few weeks now and she missed him more than anything. He was in New York now and Erza thought it'd be nice to pay him a little surprise visit. She'd have to leave already the day after, but in all honesty she could care less.

She'd even be happy with just a mere hour with him, though more would of course always be better.

Maybe they could even watch the city lights together.

* * *

**A/N: SHOUT-OUT!**

**IcedSoulFairy: Yep, definitely worth the pain ^_^**

**Raikiri80: Yes, more Grayza~! Of coure Gray didn't regret the kiss! If he did, I would've killed him by now ;)**

**DistantSong: Aw, thanks xD I'm glad you liked my writing, really appreciate the review. It'll be a big help if you keep supporting me like this :)**

** -Bookworm: Thanks for the review and favorite. I appreciate it. Alot!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I'm very stressed lately. Anywho, thanks a bunch for reading and please review!**

-x-


	3. Scar

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm awfully sorry for the late update! Actually, I'm done with my exams and now they're giving out the papers so… The sad part is, I really couldn't cut a good figure this time *Sigh* Well, putting that aside, thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to all the awesome Grayza fans out there! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: You know.**

* * *

-Scar-

Erza often asked Gray how he got the 'X' marked scar on his chest. But if he had told her, the ice-mage would've been dead by now.

...

A shirtless, raven haired boy tiptoed into Fairy Hills, the only-girls dorm for the female mages of Fairy Tail. Whilst walking through the hallway, he kept chanting, "Room no. 9, room no. 9…" which, surprisingly, happened to be Erza's room.

"Room no. 9…!" he said in a low voice, looking at the number plate on a door which read: "Room no. 9."

He carefully pushed the piece of wood and slipped into the room. No sooner had he entered, he was welcomed by a sleeping Erza lying on her bed with half of her face draped by her scarlet hair. In a slow pace, Gray approached the girl. Before poking her on the face to make sure she was dozed-off permanently for the time being, the ice-mage noticed how… _beautiful _she was. His face immediately flushed red. He looked away and proceeded on his so called 'job'…

It was a challenge. Natsu told Gray that if he could ambush into the redhead's place and 'steal' one of her valuable items, the fire dragon-slayer would admit that the ice-mage was inferior to him. Yes, the challenge involved _Erza_. But, this time, the salmon haired boy knew what he was doing. Gray was perfectly aware of that fact. He's sure this was a suicidal mission but, Natsu would admit that he's inferior to him? He really didn't want to let that chance slip.

It didn't take long for Gray to find something which only Erza would have. His eyes were locked to a _huge _TV sized strawberry-cake which sat atop a table. "This'll do the trick, nobody has such a gigantic strawberry-cake other than Erza!" he said, his face beaming with excitement.

Suddenly, from god knows where, two swords came flying towards him.

"No one… touches my cake…" Erza mumbled as she turned over; still sleeping.

Obviously, she was talking in her sleep.

Gray immediately dodged the redhead's swords, but, hurt a part of his chest.

…

And that's how he ended up with his scar.

* * *

**A/N: SHOUT-OUT!**

**Raikiri80: *Fangirls***

**IcedSoulFairy: Ahah, thanks. So, here's an update for ya! **

**Don't worry; the chapters (might) get longer (!) Any who, thanks for reading and… um… adios, I guess. Oh, and please review.**

-x-


	4. To Understand

**A/N: ... And so I missed Grayza week. All because of my stupid sister. She suddenly got the idea of starting her very own record label BUT, her PC's internet keeps crashing and so, to search for artists, she (for a whole week) used mine instead. Wish her luck. She'll be needing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

-To Understand-

_"Why are you always on your own?"_

_"I Prefer being alone. Being with other people just makes me uneasy."_

_"Then... Then why are crying alone...?"_

Erza goy stumped. Why her left eye is covered with an eye-patch, why she is always clad in armor, why she was crying; these were questions out of the young ice mage's league. And so she didn't bother to answer him either.

...

"I... I wasn't crying." The redhead chided after a while as she got up.

A didapproved Gray watched her walk away. He really didn't get it. He is perfectly aware of the fact that Erza knew lying to him was of no use. He could read her like an open book. Then why did she try anyway?

If only she could understand...

* * *

**A/N: SHOUT OUT!**

**Raikiri80: Yep! You said it.**

**Ash Na 6: Thanks!**

**And another chap's done! Updates are going to be rather sporadic. Sorry, guys. But I'll try my best. A review is appreciated.**

-x-


	5. Wishes

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the late update guys. I just got caught up with a bunch of things, honestly. School has started back and there's a lot going on (I've been acting so AWOL lately). Oh, I recieved a good number of reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

-Wishes-

A flash of light tore through the Northern sky.

"Did you make a wish?" Lucy eagerly asked, trying to find some signs that the shooting-star was still there.

"I don't believe in those crap." replied Gray with an unusual shrug.

The blonde raised an eye-brow. "Liar. You must have wished something about Erza becoming your girl-friend, right?" she tried again as her lips gave way to a playful smile.

The ice-mage's face was now even brighter that a tomato's.

"W-Whatever..." he stammered whilst looking away.

Sigh.

There was absolutely no use arguing with Lucy. Besides, it's not like she was wrong either.

...

"My, Gray, looks like you shouldn't wear your shirt after all." Erza laughed, admiring her husband's finely built chest.

"Are you the same Erza Scarlet who used to beat me up with a golf club because of stripping?" Gray responded to his wife's comment.

"Erza Scarlet _Fullbuster_, that is." The redhead corrected him, smiling.

The raven haired man wrapped his hands around her and gently kissed her on the forehead, happier than ever. "Yep, gets better every time I hear it."he agreed.

And he was glad his wish finally came true- that Erza Scarlet would've been Erza Scarlet _Fullbuster_.

* * *

**A/N: SHOUT-OUT!**

**Raikiri80: I know! Mashima suddenly switched to Gruvia from Grayza because of it's popularity. All the Grayza moments have been cut short from the manga *Tear***

**Guest: I'll try!**

**ThatGuy: Thanks ;)**

**ThatGuy: Thank you.**

**Guest: I'm sorry! But I'll try!**

**Guest: Sure! I'll be trying my best!**

**ThatGuy: Eheheh, thanks. I too, am surprised with how much I've improved /**

**LaynieCakes: Thank you very, very much!**

**AshNa6: Thank you! Thanks a lot!**

**Few, I'm tired (...) I'll try to update as soon as possible. While then, please review! It would be oh-so kind of you :)**

-x-


	6. Knowing

**A/N: ... Not much to say guys... sick...**

* * *

-Knowing-

Lucy was trying to find a particular armored mage who happened to be at the guild's mini-bar. Once she did, she pulled a chair and sat beside her to do some girl talk.

...

"Hey, have you told him yet, Erza?" The blonde asked, hiding her curiosity.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know. About Gray." Lucy retaliated sharply, causing Erza's face to go completely red. She then understood what she was talking about.

"N-No, I haven't confessed to him yet. I'm affraid he'll choose Juvia instead." The redhead responded with her eyes locked on the beer glass she'd held, fingers circling it's edges.

Lucy chuckled. "You won't know if you don't try, right? Besides, you're Erza Scarlet." she encouraged, giving her a nudge.

The armored mage couldn't help a smile to show appreciation.

"... And," The spirit user began as she leaned over her.

"I heard from Makao and Wakaba that Gray has a crush on you." she whispered into her ears, her voice having a rather playful tone, making the scarlet haired woman's face to flush red.

"R-Really?"

Lucy simply nodded.

Then, when the said ice mage -who happened to be running away from Juvia- was at sight, she pushed her fellow ex-quipping team-mate from the mini-bar; promising that he wouldn't dare reject her.

After all, she knew: Gray and Erza are different, but where one lacks the other makes up for it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, longer chap. Sorry guys, but shout-out's have to wait for later. 'Too sick to write them. But do leave a review. And sorry about the late update.**

-x-


	7. His Angel

**A:N: I am BACK, baby! I apologize for the late update! We were off to visit my aunt who happens to live in a place where you can't find a mere cell-phone reception :P Now, without further ado, the actual chapter-!**

**Note: Gray and Erza are married here and Gray's been admitted in a hospital (Poor boy).**

**Disclaimer: (Forget about this in the last chapter) Me no own Fairy Tail. All hail Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

-His Angel-

Gray struggled up from the opaque depths of pain and misery, broke surface and opened leaden eyes. He didn't know where he hurt most; his back pained and his hips were sore, something was drumming his chest and his throat burned. He made a strangled noise, and immediately a face appeared, looking down on him.

"Hey!" it smiled, though tearfully. "How are you holding up?"

Gray heard, as he saw the face, and felt as though for a moment he was in heaven. But he was sane enough to know there was no pain in heaven. He looked again at the face and tried to smile: he seemed to know her by her lovely brown eyes and luscious scarlet hair. But he thought it was kind of this angel to try and look like his angel, and he was grateful to her for that.

When he tried to speak no sound came, however, only a foolish gurgle, and the angel's eyes filled with tears,and she -who could speak- said, "Thank god! I thought you were never going to show any signs!" and she stopped and kissed him.

It was then Gray knew he was not alive, but living; that here was his own beloved angel-

His own beloved _Erza._

* * *

**A/N:... And since I'm so tired, I won't be doing the shout-out's, again. Sorry! But that doesn't stop you guys from dropping in a review, right?**

-x-


	8. Sweet Autumn

**A/N: Wow, it's Autumn already? Time sure flies, huh.**

* * *

-Sweet Autumn-

Leaves crunched under boots as Erza wandered the gardens at the back of the guild. "I can't believe it's Autumn already..." she said to herself, glancing at the trees which had gone all yellow, orange and red.

She found herself a seat, sat down and plopped a book on her lap. "Nothing beats a good book on Autumn." she chirped out happily, smiling.

"Hey Erza! Watch THIS!"

The redhead looked up to see Gray running towards a bunch of leaves, neatly piled under a tree. In a matter of seconds, he jumped in, and the leaves flew off the all sorts of directions.

"Really, Gray?" she let out a helpless sigh.

Ignoring the look on her face, the boy cheerfully yelled, "Erza! You wanna join?"

_Should I? Shouldn't I?_

"Oh, what the heck..." and with that, Erza lept into the jumbled pile as well, giving her lips way to a big smile.

And that was probably the sweetest thing about Autumn,

to her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm late, again. Soooooo sorry, guys! I'll try to be faster when it comes to updating from now on (!). Adios amigoes! And do leave a review.**

-x-


End file.
